This invention relates to a lawn mower of the type which in operation is supported on a cushion of air and comprises a blade which is rotated about a vertical axis by a driving unit, and a fan wheel rotating about the same axis, the blade and fan wheel being shrouded by a hood having one or several inlet openings for air to the air cushion.
Lawn mowers of this type are previously known, for instance by British Pat. No. 929,610. Due to the fact that this type of lawn mower has no wheels but floats on a cushion of air it has the advantage that it can be easily moved over a lawn. The only resistance it has to overcome is that which is created by the friction of un-cut grass straws against the lower front part of the hood.
However, this resistance can be considerable when cutting tall and heavy grass. The object of this invention is to reduce this resistance and make the mower relatively easy to handle.